


I am the Woman

by mpatientdreamr



Series: True.  I authored some of it. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Season 3A rewrite, Sexual Content, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia needs a man for only one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am the Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from this poem:
> 
>  
> 
> I am the woman of myth and bullshit.  
> (True. I authored some of it.)  
> I built my little house of ill repute.  
> Brick by brick. Labored,  
> loved and masoned it. -- "Loose Woman" by Sandra Cisneros

Talia hated hotels but there really anywhere else for this kind of thing. A good, hard fuck in the woods was always fun but it wasn't really appropriate for a breeding. Most alphas mated in the privacy of their den but Talia had never been typical.

She raised her hand tot knock and the door swung open. She bit back a smile as she walked in. She had always enjoyed his eagerness.

“Deucalion, a pleasure to see you,” she said as he closed the door, staring hard at her.

“Talia. The pleasure is mine,” he said, stepping into her

She stopped him with a hand on his chest, smirking, then clenched her fist and swung him onto the bed. He pulled himself up the bed, shucking his loose pajamas as he went. She opened her trench coat and let it fall to the floor as she toed off her heels, leaving her naked. “No need for more small talk.”

“Of course not,” he said, gasping as she shifted to straddle him. She caught his wrists as she sank down on his stiff cock and he pulled against her hold, bucking against her. “Please, Talia. Let me touch you.”

“No,” she said on a sigh, letting her head fall back as she closed her eyes. 

She rode him hard, ignoring his clenching hands and his pleas. She didn't need the touch and if he got what he wanted, he would always push for more. More that she had no intention of ever giving him. He finally started to buck up against her, swearing, and she smiled before the frenzy overtook her. Breeding was harsh business and her nails dug bloody furrows in his wrists as his teeth snapped inches from her throat. Finally, his back arched and he shifted, howling as he came into her. 

She raked her nails up his wrists and down his chest, then gave in to her need and sank her teeth into his shoulder. He bellowed, clawed hands sinking into the bed and ripping the mattress as his knot swelled within her. She rocked on it, letting the pulses of come hitting her insides send her over the edge, and she let the shift come, arching back and howling her joy and completion. Werewolves weren't actual wolves so his knot receded in only a couple of minutes but she took every drop of come he offered, clenching her knees around his hips to keep him still.

When he started to soften, she rolled off him and grabbed her coat off the floor. Human fingers trailed along her spine and she felt the press of lips against her shoulder that she ignored. She stood, belting her coat around her, sliding on her shoes.

“You could stay,” he said, not quite begging. He was an alpha, too, after all. He had to have some pride. “We could try for twins. A whole littler.”

She gave him an amused look and shook her head, moving for the door. “Spoken like a man. More babies equals more danger and more difficulty. One at a time is a enough.” She turned at the door and said, “Until next time?”

“Always,” he sighed fervently, reaching for the ringing phone. As she closed the door behind her, she smiled as she heard him say, “Yes, of course, I'll turn the T.V. down right away.”

*** 

_Nine months later_

“Laura, come here,” she called, too tired to get up and chase her daughter around. 

Laura crawled up beside her and peered into the blankets in her arms. “Der?”

“He's fine, love,” Talia said, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. “Your brother's just fine. Let's just take a nap while he's having one, hmm?”

“Good,” Laura nodded against her breast and moments later went limp, her breathing steady. 

“Yes, good,” Talia whispered, curling her arm around her daughter.

Deucalion would never come to her den, never know her children. Talia Hale was alpha enough lead her pack, she didn't need a man pushing in to try take over. That said, she wouldn't mind more children. Maybe two next time.


End file.
